


Who I Did On My Summer Vacation

by mayhap



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhap/pseuds/mayhap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidoh's mother just can't understand why her son doesn't want her to invite his boyfriend along on their family vacation ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who I Did On My Summer Vacation

Kaidoh Kaoru had a problem. Actually, he had a number of problems, but there was one in particular that bothering him.

He was going on vacation with his family for a week. That wasn't the problem. Kaidoh liked his family. His mother and his father and his little brother all got along very well.

They were going to the beach. That wasn't the problem either. Kaidoh liked the beach. It was a great place to train. Inui-senpai had explained to him that the energy cost of locomotion per unit of distance of running on sand was 1.2 times greater than that of running on compact terrain because the recovery of potential and kinetic energy was reduced by approximately 30%.

Kaidoh felt a familiar rush of blood to his groin, and he hissed. Inui-senpai was the problem.

Kaidoh's mother had decided that her son's boyfriend should accompany them on their trip to the beach. She refused to listen to any of his feeble protests as to why that wasn't such a good idea.

"It's not like we're ashamed of you or anything, Kaoru," she said. That was true. His parents had no problem with him being gay, and they liked Inui. He was a very good boyfriend to bring home to meet your mother, although when the two of them got together and started bragging about Kaidoh, it was almost more than he could stand. That wasn't the problem with Inui, though.

He hissed again, irritably, as he retreated to the bathroom to do something about his inconvenient erection. Inui-senpai had a way of causing those. Worse, Inui-senpai had a way of taking care of those, which usually involved terrifyingly risky semi-public sex. And while it was one thing to get a blowjob in the equipment shed while worrying about being caught by the freshmen -- actually, although Kaidoh would never, ever admit it, it actually kind of turned him on -- it was a whole new level of wrong when it involved potentially being caught by his _family_.

Kaidoh wiped up with a moody tissue.

.

They didn't even get out of the city before Kaidoh's problems began. Actually, they didn't even get out of Inui-senpai's neighborhood before Kaidoh's problems began.

His father had rented a van to drive them and all their stuff to the beach. His parents were sitting up front and Kaidoh had claimed the back seat, because he was the older brother and that was his birthright, and his little brother was in the middle. It hadn't even occurred to him how dangerous this arrangement was until Inui was sitting next to him and managing to dispose himself so that he took up more than half the seat.

As he chatted with Kaidoh's parents about how exciting it had been to play at nationals, he moved until his leg was pressed up against Kaidoh's. While he talked about his plans for high school the next year, he shifted his left hand from his own thigh to Kaidoh's, just inside and above the knee. And then Kaidoh lost track of what anybody was talking about, because Inui was groping him through his shorts.

"Kaoru!" his mother interrupted. "You're not going to be carsick, are you?"

"Huh, who gets carsick?" Hazue said scornfully, looking up briefly from his manga. "I never get carsick."

"No, I'm fine," Kaidoh choked out, blushing even more than before, if that were possible. Inui was looking totally innocent, although his glasses picked up an evil glint of light.

"Oh, good," she said, relieved. "I would just hate for anything to ruin our perfect vacation."

.

Luckily the beach house they were staying in had enough bedrooms for everyone to have their own. While everyone else was admiring the various amenities and the gorgeous view, Kaidoh shut himself in his room and changed out of his dirty shorts. He considered for a moment and then got out a new shirt and a new bandana, too.

Inui appeared behind him in the mirror as he was tying the bandana and Kaidoh nearly jumped out of his skin.

"It's six minutes and thirty-seven seconds until dinner time," Inui said.

"Senpai! What were you thinking?" Kaidoh growled. "My family was right there in the van with us! They could have seen -- "

"But they didn't," Inui pointed out.

"But they _could have_."

"Your parents could not possibly see anything from where they were sitting, and your brother's attention was directed elsewhere. There was no chance of their observing us."

"But -- "

Inui shut him up with a toe-curling kiss, which was his usual technique when Kaidoh wasn't satisfied with his data. "Now dinner is in two minutes and fifty-six seconds," he observed. Kaidoh hissed and fixed his bandana, which had been completely deranged.

.

The next day was actually fun, contrary to Kaidoh's pessimistic expectations. Everyone woke up early and headed straight for the ocean (except for Kaidoh's mom, who headed straight for her umbrella on the beach) and tried to swim circles around each other and competed to see who could hold their breath the longest. Admittedly, Kaidoh thought that Inui brushed up against him underwater more often than was strictly necessary, but on the whole he began to think that maybe this week wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Do you want to go running with me after dinner?" Inui asked. He was toweling the saltwater out of his hair, which managed to stick up even when it was sopping wet in total defiance of all universal laws.

Kaidoh was lying sprawled out on the sand and sucking in oxygen. He waited more than five seconds before responding, so Inui added: "I hear the neighbors down the shore have a new puppy."

"Let's go as soon as we're done eating," Kaidoh said immediately. If he hadn't temporarily let his guard down, he might have noticed that he was being blatantly manipulated, but he was distracted by puppies and how adorable and fuzzy and soft they were. Inui-senpai knew him far too well.

When they finally started out, the sun was sinking and the sky was gold and bronze and pink. They had a good run, although Kaidoh did not see any puppies, which made him sad.

"Maybe we'll catch it on the way back," Inui said, unperturbed, when Kaidoh mentioned this. "Now, we are one point three kilometers away from your family. Is that an acceptable distance, or do you want to go further?"

Kaidoh's eyes widened and he blushed. "But we're standing right in the middle of the beach! Anyone could see us!" he protested, although it was getting late and there was no one in sight.

"Now we're not," Inui said, ducking behind the convenient rocky outcropping.

"The people in that house -- "

"Aren't home. It is currently unoccupied."

Kaidoh wasn't even sure he wanted to know how Inui knew that. "All right," he said finally.

They were both naked and getting down to business when Inui froze.

"Don't stop," Kaidoh moaned. Things were just starting to get good.

"Someone is coming," Inui hissed, dragging his own swimming trunks back on and throwing Kaidoh's at him. When Inui shoved him back out onto the beach, he nearly collided with a jogger.

"Hazue!" he gasped, horrified. "What are you doing here?"

"Running. Obviously," his little brother said, skidding to a stop in the sand and staring at them with frank curiosity.

"Good for you, Hazue-kun," Inui put in. "I can tell that you're going to be strong like your big brother." Hazue was visibly pleased by this praise. "We were just going to head back, though. In thirty-seven minutes it will be completely dark."

"I could have run lots further, though," Hazue assured them before he condescended to turn back.

When they arrived back at their own beach house, Kaidoh's mother was waiting for them, camera in hand. She snapped several shots of them before Kaidoh even realized what was going on.

"Look at how adorable the three of you are!" she exclaimed when she had loaded the pictures on Kaidoh's father's laptop. Hazue had his eyes closed, Kaidoh was grimacing, and Inui's mouth was open. Kaidoh didn't think that 'adorable' was quite the right word for any of them. "My family is always picture-perfect."

That night Kaidoh had a dream that he and Inui were having sex on the beach and a puppy came up and licked them and then it turned out that the puppy was Kaidoh's little brother. He required a very long shower in the morning before he felt clean again.

.

"Don't even start," Kaidoh said grouchily as Inui slid his arm around him.

"Start what?"

"You know. _That_."

"Your parents and your brother are out of hearing range."

"That's what you said last night."

Inui looked embarrassed. "I miscalculated," he admitted. "But at least I didn't let him actually catch us. That was good, right?"

"It would be better if there was nothing for anyone to catch us at," Kaidoh said, but he let Inui nibble on his ear anyway. He had a hard time resisting Inui. Maybe that was his biggest problem.

.

Inevitably, it happened. It was midnight and they were both naked and Inui had Kaidoh pressed up against the wall in the kitchen when Kaidoh's mother walked in on them.

They flung themselves apart as though they had been suddenly repelled by magnets. Inui turned bright red and Kaidoh felt his own face flaming.

"Oh, are you boys going for a midnight swim?" she asked, smiling at them. "What fun."

Kaidoh gaped. Inui opened his mouth, then closed it.

"I'm so glad you were able to come with us, Inui-kun," she went on. "Our vacation would never have been so perfect without you." She got herself a glass of water and left them.

Kaidoh and Inui stared at each other.

"You don't think she really thought ... ?" Kaidoh began.

"It's not possible," Inui said. "Anyone could tell what we were doing." He shook his head in awe.

"Well, then," Kaidoh said finally, "I guess there's no reason to stop doing what we were doing."

"I guess not."

So he didn't.


End file.
